Detalle Calido
by FalknerZero
Summary: Durante la travesía en una ciudad para comprar provisiones para el viaje por el Nuevo Mundo, una extraña petición de Luffy logra que Nami busque saber el motivo de su capitán para comprar dicha petición, sin saber que esa compra, es para una persona muy especial para el chico de goma... LuNa...


**NOTA: Lo prometido es deuda...**

 **Este el primer oneshot antes de que acabe el año, el otro se esta escribiendo y estará listo para la próxima semana... :3**

 **Esta fue una idea que surgió viendo un fanart en deviantart, por lo que el resultado final fue de mi agrado y más con estos climas frios...**

 **Tengo planeado una sorpresa a mis lectores, por lo que espero me de tiempo y de paso planificar los pocos dias de descanso que tendre...**

 **Como el próximo oneshot saldrá antes de año nuevo, solo me queda decirles:**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y DISFRUTEN EL TIEMPO CON SU FAMILA Y AMIGOS**

 _Falkner Zero, su amigo_

 **Sin más que escribir les dejo leer...**

Detalle Cálido

Un día común en el barco de los mugiwaras daba inicio, por lo que esa mañana, en el césped de la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, un chico con su característico sombrero de paja, jugaba con su amigo de nariz larga siendo alentados por un pequeño reno…

 **\- ¡Vamos Usopp, tu puedes ganarle! -** grito Chopper mientras el tirador y el capitán de los mugiwaras se miraban fijamente como si la tensión del momento indicara un verdadero ambiente de guerra…

- **No sé si ha sido suerte, pero esta vez perderás, Luffy-** hablo Usopp mientras una gotita de sudor recorría su frente y se deslizaba por su mejilla, cayendo en el césped del Sunny….

Luffy solo suspiro mientras seguía mirando a su rival, el cual daba inicio a su técnica súper especial…

 **\- ¡OHHHHHHHHH! -** gritaron ambos combatientes mientras Chopper levantaba una banderita mostrando al ganador y ambos jóvenes caían agotados sentándose en el césped de la cubierta…

 **-Piedra vence a tijeras, gana Luffy-** hablo el renito revelando el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras, haciendo que Usopp reclamara mientras Brook se acercaba para declarar al ganador…

 **\- ¿Todavía siguen con esa tontería? -** pregunto Nami mientras se secaba el cabello, ya que todo indicaba que la navegante había tomado un baño…

- **Nuestros nakamas son divertidos, Nami** \- hablo Robin mientras se acercaba y veía como el cocinero de los mugiwaras, salía de la cocina para llamar a sus nakamas…

 **-En un momento estará el desayuno, mis dulces ángeles-** hablo Sanji girando alrededor de las chicas, haciendo que Zoro se despertara de mal humor mientras seguía apoyado en un barandal del barco…

 **-Era más divertido cuando sabía que estabas en ese reino de los Okamas-** bufo Zoro, mientras de un solo golpe, llegaba Sanji expulsando fuego, murmurando cosas que al espadachín le eran indiferentes…

 **\- ¡Eso fue un infierno para mí, maldito Marimo! -** grito el cocinero iniciando una pelea con el espadachín, mientras Nami, suspirando se retiraba a su camarote, no sin antes visualizar a Luffy, el cual seguía jugando con Usopp, disfrutando esa tranquila mañana…

 **-Hoy es el día-** concluyo la chica mientras se retiraba y platicaba con Robin sobre las tareas del día y la ruta para llegar a una ciudad…

Pasado el desayuno, daba inicio el día que Nami esperaba terminara rápido, ya que era hora de comprar provisiones para las aventuras y por ende la pelinaranja sabía que mucho dinero sería gastado…

 **\- ¿Y Luffy? -** pregunto Nami a sus nakamas, los cuales le indicaban a la navegante que desconocían el paradero del capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-Podemos iniciar sin él, mi dulce Nami-swaaaaan** \- hablo Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos girando alrededor de la chica, pero la navegante levantándose y evitando al rubio, se dispuso a salir del acuario del Sunny para buscar al chico de goma…

 **-Nos guste o no, es nuestro capitán y él debe estar aquí presente-** finalizo Nami saliendo hacia la cubierta, mientras sus nakamas seguían planeando lo que comprarían ese día…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** grito Nami buscando en la cubierta del Sunny, hasta que, alzando la vista, la chica supuso donde estaría el chico de goma…

 **\- "¿Por qué se fue hasta el puesto de vigía?"-** pensó la pelinaranja por lo que, subiendo, pudo llegar al cuarto donde Zoro entrenaba y encontrar al capitán de los mugiwaras, el cual parecía estar muy concentrado en algo…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Luffy? -** pregunto la navegante, tensando al chico de goma, el cual, sin voltear, solo trataba de esconder algo…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami?** \- pregunto Luffy sin voltear, por lo que la pelinaranja suspirando, indicaba el motivo de buscar al chico de goma, mirando con sospecha la actitud de su capitán…

 **-Hoy es la reunión para comprar las provisiones esenciales del viaje-** hablo Nami, por lo que Luffy, volteando su cabeza esbozo su sonrisa al recordar esos días en los que se podía ejercer un poco de orden en la tripulación…

- **Nada más termino esto y voy Nami, shishishishi** \- finalizo Luffy confundiendo a la navegante con el comentario de su capitán, que seguía mostrando indicios de estar nervioso por la presencia de la chica…

 **-Bueno, no tardes Luffy-** concluyo la pelinaranja saliendo del cuarto de vigía, mientras en su mente, la chica pensaba sobre lo sucedido y el pelinegro se tranquilizaba terminando de contar berries que guardaba en una bolsita…

 **-Con esto y lo que me de Nami será suficiente-** susurro Luffy levantándose mientras bajaba del cuarto de vigía y al irse una pequeña hoja caía, mostrando las palabras, " _Regalo"_ ….

Cinco minutos después, Luffy entraba al acuario mientras sus nakamas empezaban a apuntar las peticiones a la navegante y tesorera del barco…

 **-Bueno, a pesar de que cada pueblo que visitamos compramos aquello que se acaba, esta reunión es para comprar lo esencial para un viaje en el cual no hallemos algún pueblo cercano-** hablo Nami, haciendo que sus nakamas asintieran en referencia a esa reunión y la importancia de la misma…

 **-La próxima ciudad que visitaremos es una Metrópoli, su nombre es Grek Stades y es uno de los puntos comerciales más grandes del Nuevo Mundo-** hablo la navegante, mientras los demás se sorprendían y vitoreaban al visitar y poder estar en una ciudad muy concurrida…

 **-El primero en tomar la palabra es Franky-** hablo Nami, la cual parecía ser la líder de la reunión, en lugar del capitán que seguía viendo sus manos como si estuviera haciendo algo al aire…

 **-Nami, necesito madera para arreglar muebles del Sunny, además de la nueva mesa para tu trazado de mapas-** hablo Franky interesado en sus arreglos, por lo que Nami recibía el estimado de madera que compraría el cyborg carpintero de los mugiwaras…

 **-Aprobado Franky, bueno, el siguiente es Zoro-** hablo con decepción la pelinaranja al conocer que las peticiones del espadachín eran parecidas a las del capitán: absurdas…

 **-Necesito un barril de sake…-** hablo Zoro siendo interrumpido por la navegante que apuntaba algo en su libreta personalizada con el logo de los mugiwaras…

 **-Negado, el siguiente es…-** hablo Nami, mientras Zoro sintiéndose ignorado alzo la voz hacia la navegante que le restaba importancia a las palabras del espadachín….

 **\- ¡Escúchame bruja, eso no era lo importante de mi petición, solo que lo que pediré es muy poco y lo complete con el sake! -** grito Zoro con dientes afilados, mientras Nami, queriendo evitar perder más tiempo, dejo que su nakama hablara…

 **-Necesito una nueva piedra para afilar mis katanas** \- finalizo el espadachín de pelo verde fastidiado, por lo que la pelinaranja, anotaba algo en su libreta retomando el tema…

 **-Piedra para afilar katanas, aceptado, Sake, negado, el siguiente es Usopp-** hablo la navegante mientras Zoro enojado se acomodaba en el sillón del acuario para seguir escuchando a sus nakamas…

- **Pues en mi caso, requiero pólvora y algunas herramientas para mejorar junto a Franky, los cañones del Sunny, tu Clima Tact y otras de nuestras armas de defensa-** hablo Usopp entregando su estimado, pero al ver la pelinaranja la cantidad de berries que pedía el tirador, hizo una mirada de duda hacia su nakama…

 **-Aprobado, pero el dinero que se te dará, será supervisado por mí-** finalizo Nami, haciendo que Usopp se sentara con cara de "eres una tacaña" hacia la navegante…

 **-Bueno, sigue Sanji-kun** \- hablo Nami, por lo que el cocinero, fumando y expulsando humo, entregaba un papel a la navegante de su estimado…

 **-Lo esencial para seguir cocinando son especias, ya que mientras estos sigan pescando o cazando, de nada servirá si la comida no está bien sazonada-** hablo Sanji mientras Nami veía el papel con el costo, pero este era opacado con muchos corazoncitos y declaraciones de amor del cocinero…

 **-Aprobado, el siguiente es Chopper-** hablo Nami con una gotita recorriendo su nuca al ver todas las frases escritas por su nakama rubio…

- **Yo solo necesito algunos medicamentos y cosas para el botiquín, Nami-** hablo Chopper dando brincos, mientras Nami sonreía y recibía el papel de los gastos estimados por su nakama…

 **-Aprobado Chopper, el siguiente es Brook-** hablo Nami con ojos de sospecha, ya que la chica recordaba todas las peticiones del esqueleto pervertido…

Mirando a su nakama, Nami pudo ver como Brook mantenía la calma y por un instante hubo un silencio hasta que el esqueleto músico de los mugiwaras, hablo tomando té en el proceso…

 **-Esta vez no requiero nada, Nami-san-** hablo Brook haciendo que la navegante se sorprendiera por las palaras del músico que inclusive parecía muy tranquilo…

 **-Bueno, el siguiente es…-** hablo Nami siendo interrumpida por el esqueleto que se quitaba su sombrero en forma de ademan…

 **-Pero si por no pedir nada me pudieras enseñar tus bragas…-** hablo Brook siendo interrumpido por un golpe que le era depositado en el rostro obra de la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¡Sabia que saldrías con eso! -** grito Nami con dientes afilados mientras Brook se estrellaba contra uno de los muros del acuario y la navegante seguía anotando en su libreta, tratando de calmarse por la idiotez de su nakama…

 **-Bueno, sigue Robin-** hablo Nami mientras la arqueóloga esbozaba una sonrisa y sin más entregaba su papel con su estimado a su amiga…

- **Necesito material para seguir recopilando la información de nuestro viaje, lo básico, plumas y papel, además de tinta negra-** hablo Robin mientras Nami asentía y sin más terminaba por apuntar lo necesario para esos materiales…

 **-Bueno, el ultimo, es Luffy-** hablo suspirando Nami, al saber que las peticiones del capitán serian absurdas y tal vez referente a carne…

- **Quiero dinero para comprar un abrigo-** concluyo Luffy, haciendo que todos sus nakamas (a excepción de Robin) se mostraran sorprendidos ante la revelación de su capitán…

 **\- ¿No vas a pedir carne o algo así? -** pregunto Usopp mirando al chico de goma, pero Luffy sin inmutarse negaba y le daba su estimado a Nami, la cual se sorprendía mas, por el simple hecho de que Luffy nunca daba un estimado…

 **\- ¿Quién te ayudo con tu estimado, Luffy? -** pregunto Nami ya que sospechaba de alguien en la tripulación que tal vez manipulaba al chico de goma…

 **-Lo siento, fui yo Nami, fufufufu-** hablo Robin mientras la navegante volteaba curiosa, pero a punto de hablar, la pelinaranja fue interrumpida por Luffy que mostraba podía también ser serio…

- **La idea fue de Robin, pero la petición es mía, Nami-** hablo Luffy acomodando su sombrero de paja, haciendo que todos quedaran perplejos por la petición del capitán…

 **-Por esta vez lo apruebo, eres el único que luego malgasta sus ropas debido a las peleas con enemigos-** finalizo la pelinaranja, por lo que decidido eso, todos se alistaban para ir a comprar lo que requerían en esa Metrópoli Grek Stades…

Ese día, los mugiwaras planeaban donde irían para buscar sus cosas, por lo que en una pequeña mesita la cual estaba cubierta por un paraguas, una chica pelinaranja platicaba con la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras que leía un libro…

 **\- ¿Qué idea loca le metiste ahora a Luffy? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que Robin, dejando de lado su libro, esbozaba una sonrisa enigmática hacia su amiga…

 **-Solamente le dije que intentara cambiar su imagen para que sea de tu agrado, Nami, fufufufu-** concluyo Robin ruborizando a su amiga, la cual evitando el tema escribiendo, puso una mirada de sospecha total…

 **-Si Luffy no fuera como es, ten por seguro que muchos ya hubiesen abandonado la tripulación, ¿no crees Robin? -** pregunto la pelinaranja, por lo que la arqueóloga, tomando un poco de té de su taza, revelo algo que confundió a su nakama…

 **-Te lo dije cuando tú y Luffy tuvieron su primera cita, no sabes de lo que nuestro capitán puede ser capaz de hacer por ti-** finalizo Robin esbozando una sonrisa cálida mientras desde el puesto de vigía, Zoro confirmaba que estaban cerca de la isla…

 **-Brook, te quedaras a cuidar el barco, ¿ok? -** hablo Nami mientras todos los mugiwaras quedaban maravillados por la metrópoli y eso que solo era la parte trasera de la ciudad, ya que por ser piratas habían anclado en una pequeña costa…

 **-Espero no causen problemas, como Robin acompañara a Zoro, Usopp y Chopper vienen conmigo para mis compras-** hablo Nami, pero Franky interrumpió a la navegante mientras hacia su pose característica…

- **Lo siento Nami, el narizón viene conmigo-** hablo Franky, mientras Sanji, encendiendo un cigarrillo, ponía su mano en el gorro del pequeño reno…

- **Lo siento Nami-san, pero necesito a Chopper para que me ayude para comprar algunas plantas para hacer especias para mis platillos de recuperación-** hablo Sanji expulsando humo del cigarrillo haciendo que la pelinaranja quedara desconcertada de quien sería su compañía…

 **-Al menos así cuidaras de que Luffy no se meta en problemas, hahahaha-** hablo Zoro carcajeando mientras el capitán se quejaba, pero era arrastrado por Nami que daba las ultimas indicaciones a sus nakamas…

- **Nos vemos en el Sunny, no se queden curioseando mucho tiempo, ¿entendido? -** hablo Nami mientras todos asentían e iniciaban la exploración de esa gran metrópoli….

 **-Nami, tengo hambre-** hablo Luffy sacando su lengua, mientras cargaba con las bolsas de las herramientas de cartografía que había comprado la navegante…

 **\- ¿Aun no vas a comprar tu abrigo? -** pregunto Nami que cuestionaba el porqué de esa extraña petición y esperaba ver qué tipo de abrigo compraría su nakama…

 **\- ¡Oh es cierto!, nos vemos en un rato Nami, shishishishi-** concluyo Luffy acelerando su paso mientras se llevaba las bolsas de las compras…

 **\- ¡Espera Luffy, no me dejes sola!** \- hablo Nami sin éxito para detener al capitán, mientras suspiraba por la idiotez de su nakama que ya se había alejado entre el tumulto de gente que había en ese día en la ciudad…

Caminando por las calles, la navegante notaba las grandes tiendas, pero en su mente estaba encontrar a Luffy para saber el motivo de su extraña petición…

 **-Señorita, debería abrigarse más-** hablo un anciano atrayendo la atención de Nami, ya que ese día hacía mucho calor y, por ende, la navegante solo traía la parte superior de su bikini color verde y sus jeans ajustados color azul…

 **-El clima esta perfecto para modelar esta ropa, ¿no lo cree Ossan? -** hablo Nami, pero el anciano empezando a cerrar su local, esbozaba una sonrisa sobre los turistas y su desconocimiento del lugar…

 **-Deberían leer un poco más sobre Grek Stades-** finalizo el anciano yéndose con su puesto ambulante, dejando a Nami confundida con el comentario final…

Caminando por la ciudad, Nami pudo darse cuenta que todos los comerciantes empezaban a cambiarse sus ropas por unas chamarras, por lo que, caminando un poco más, la pelinaranja pudo sentir que el clima cambiaba…

 **\- ¿Qué es esto?, una nevada se acerca-** hablo Nami mientras el clima, en efecto, cambiaba bajando la temperatura considerablemente y por ende empezaba a nevar…

 **-Así que era cierto lo de su cambio climático-** hablo Nami suspirando, pero empezando a frotar sus brazos, la navegante empezaba a tiritar por el cambio drástico de clima…

- **Luego ese idiota de Luffy se le ocurre irse, me moriré de frio-** hablo Nami sentándose en una banca mientras frotaba su cuerpo tratando de mantener el calor del mismo…

Mientras caía la nieve, Nami recordó el momento cuando ella había caído enferma y Luffy se había ofrecido para llevarla a la montaña de aquella extraña mujer médico…

" _ **-Vas a estar bien, te prometo que hallaré a ese médico-**_ _había dicho Luffy mientras Nami seguía inconsciente en su espalda y Sanji los protegía del ataque de los conejos gigantes…"_

 **-En verdad hiciste mucho por mí, aun no asimilo que, si no me hubieras llevado a ver a esa mujer médico, pude haber muerto-** habló Nami recordando que Luffy la comprendía sin necesidad de palabras, así de fuerte era su lazo…

" _ **-Luffy, ¿tienes un poco de tiempo? -**_ _hablo Nami mientras salían de la Isla Gyojin y el capitán de los mugiwaras seguía en su guardia esa noche…_

 _Bajando del Sunny, Luffy se acercó a Nami que seguía mirando hacia el océano, dejando que su cabello naranja se revolviera por el aire de aquella noche…_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué nunca me cuestionaste sobre mi pasado?**_ _\- pregunto Nami, ya que ella desconocía parte del pasado de Luffy, pero por alguna razón, la navegante sentía que su capitán había sufrido lo mismo que ella…_

 _ **-Quiero que dejes el pasado y hagas un presente con momentos felices, mientras alcanzamos nuestros sueños Nami**_ _\- finalizo Luffy dando en el clavo de las palabras que Bell-mère siempre le decía a Nami sobre disfrutar los momentos esbozando siempre una sonrisa…_

 _ **-Gracias Luffy**_ _\- hablo Nami abrazando al capitán de los mugiwaras, mientras este ladeaba la cabeza de confusión sin saber lo que sus palabras habían logrado…_

 _El abrazo se prolongaba, por lo que a punto de hablar Luffy, el chico de goma noto como Nami apoyaba su rostro en la cicatriz que Akainu le había provocado en la guerra donde él había perdido a su hermano Ace…_

 _ **-Déjame estar aquí un rato Luffy, a pesar de lo doloroso de esta herida, tu corazón sigue siendo cálido-**_ _finalizo Nami acurrucándose, haciendo que Luffy cerrara el abrazo, sabiendo que cuidaría a sus nakamas con su vida, si fuese necesario…"_

 **\- ¿No tienes frio? -** pregunto una silueta mientras colocaba un abrigo en la espalda de la pelinaranja, la cual volteaba para ver que Luffy la miraba extrañado...

 **\- ¿Luffy?** _-_ pregunto Nami mientras jalaba el abrigo y se daba cuenta de que esta tenía la forma de un oso polar blanco e inclusive traía el gorro con las orejas…

 **\- ¿El abrigo era para mí? -** pregunto Nami, mientras Luffy asentía y sin más revelaba algo que sorprendió a la pelinaranja…

- **Hace días, cuando estábamos en un pueblo, le mostraste ese abrigo a Robin, solo que no lo compraste porque si lo hacías, ya no te hubiese alcanzado el dinero para comprar papel para tus mapas, yo pude ver eso y le pedí a Robin que me ayudara en esto-** hablo Luffy, mientras Nami esbozaba una sonrisa discreta, pero se daba cuenta que el dinero dado no le alcanzaría al chico de goma para comprar dicho abrigo…

- **Oye, pero este abrigo cuesta mucho, el dinero no te alcanzo ¿o sí? -** pregunto Nami, por lo que Luffy sonriendo, revelaba su método para comprarlo…

 **-Si tu pagabas el abrigo no tendría chiste, por eso estuve ahorrando del dinero que me dabas para comprar mis cosas y carne, shishishishi** \- finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami recordaba las palabras de su amiga Robin y quedaba conmocionada por el acto del capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-Ese…dinero…. era…. para… tus… gastos-** hablo Nami un poco sobrellevada por el detalle del chico, por lo que, a punto de seguir hablando, la navegante pudo notar como Luffy solo seguía con su cárdigan rojo, sin importarle el frio…

 **-Robin dijo que esto es común entre las parejas, sé que por los enemigos a veces no descansamos, pero esto es lo poco que puedo hacer por ustedes, lo poco que puedo hacer por ti Nami, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy mientras Nami lo abrazaba y todo parecía que no soltaría al capitán de los mugiwaras, el cual sonreía debido al semblante que mostraba su navegante….

 **-No me importa que la gente diga que eres un idiota, siempre terminaras sorprendiéndome, por eso te amo, Monkey D. Luffy-** hablo Nami, mientras la nieve caía y Luffy esbozaba su característica sonrisa, sabiendo que ahora tendría más voluntad para proteger a sus nakamas…

 **\- ¿Qué te parece si compramos algo de comer? -** hablo Nami mientras Luffy asentía y caminando junto a la pelinaranja, el chico colocaba el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de su navegante…

 **\- ¡Espero con ansias nuestras nuevas aventuras, shishishishi! –** exclamó Luffy mientras Nami le tomaba el rostro y depositaba un beso fugaz en los labios de su capitán…

 **\- "Nunca cambies Luffy"-**

Finalizo Nami mientras seguía platicando con su capitán de las aventuras pasadas y ambos disfrutaban su recién noviazgo como si fuera algo que ya estaba destinado…

 **END**

* * *

 **Un bonito detalle de Luffy, ¿No?  
**

 **Por ultimo para finalizar quiero saber algo respecto a los trabajos que hice en el año:**

 **¿CUAL FUE EL PASADO QUE MAS LES CAUSÓ TRISTEZA EN TODOS MIS FICS? (Personajes Occ)**

 **Como he mencionado anteriormente, de mi parte, escribir el pasado de Eigel fue capaz de hacer que lagrimas surgieran de mis ojos...**

 **Esperando les haya gustado el OS, espero sus respuestas y nos vemos en el ultimo Oneshot del año 2016...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo...**


End file.
